Equestria Spider
by Fan-Writer1001
Summary: Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for a few months and has had to battle super-villains all while trying to maintain his social life. Now he is going to meet a group of friends that will force him to decide whether they can be trusted or not and stop one of his enemies from destroying the world. (Reboot of my previous Spidey/MLP crossover). STORY CANCELED
1. The Stark Expo

**A** **lright my little readers, this is the reboot of my Spider-Man/MLP crossover story.**

 **The reason for me doing a reboot is because I felt like I unintentionally screwed up with the first one and wanted to do a reboot. Just to clarify, the events of this story will be happening after Rainbow Rocks and before The Friendship games. The reason for that is because I want to get a good lead in the franchise and series since I have a few ideas for stories.  
**

 **I am also going to be introducing certain famous Marvel characters in the stories because, let's face it, appearances of other marvel characters are always great. For their physical appearance I will be taking inspiration from the cartoons since it's an MLP crossover, though I will be making some modifications to fit in the story.**

 **But enough of that, let's get a swinging!**

* * *

Morning in New York City, a spider was crawling on it's web, then the shadow of a figure swung by. The figure was swinging in the concrete canyons of the city, performing acrobatic movements that would be impossible for a human being to do before landing on the edge of a building.

He was wearing a red and blue bodysuit, he had red gloves and boots with a webbing formation under his armpits. He wore a red full face mask that had two white eye-like lenses, so no one will be able to recognize him. There was a small black spider symbol on the chest and a large round red one on the back. He had a device on each wrist that appeared to blend in with the suit. He was also carrying a dark blue backpack. The suit showed that he had a slim physic and that he was young, most likely a teenager.

His name is Peter Parker, but to the people of New York City he just your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.

Suddenly a ring tone was heard, he pulled out his phone and it showed a timer counting down from 10 minutes "Oh crap!" he blurted before jumping of the building and swinging off.

As he was swing quickly throughout the city, making his way to his destination. While he was swinging he heard an alarm "Ugh, I don't have time for this!" groaned before heading towards the origin of the alarm. At the location, a group of masked armed men just robbed a bank and were making a get away in a large grey van. Seeing this Peter began swinging towards the runaway vehicule "Something tells me that his shaping up to be one of those days." he muttered to himself.

As the vehicle was speeding away the robbers in the back were counting the stolen money "Ha ha, we scored it big time boys!" one cheered.

"Don't celebrate just yet, Marc." the driver warned him "We have to get to the hideout before the cops get us." he said.

"Or worst, the Spider-Man." another one added only for the said hero to appear in front of the windshield, taking the crooks by surprise.

"I knew red and blue would make me memorable ." he quipped. Spidey twisted his body to positioned himself on the hood of the van "Alright, so I was thinking: You guys should fasten your seatbelts" he said the thugs before turning to the driver "and you should pullover." he said in serious tone.

"Okay, yeah, right, sure." the driver replied nervously just as the criminal in the passenger seat pulled out a pistol.

"No way! Keep driving!" he ordered the driver as he got his upper body out the window and tried to shoot the costume hero. Unfortunately for the shooter, Spidey dodges the bullet by jumping to top on the van, pulled the gunman out of his seat and webbed him to the side of the truck "Here, enjoy the ride." the young hero said as he put himself back on the roof of the car leaving the man screaming in terror.

As for the driver, he was trying to shake Spidey off and made a sharp turn. All of the sudden time slow down as Peter looked _'Uh oh,_ _if I'm right about this. At this speed, I won't have enough time to get everyone out of the way.'_ he though and glanced at the civilians in danger _'That includes the old lady on the corner, the woman and kid crossing the street and the skateboarders heading to the-'_ he then got an idea.

He quickly positioned himself over the driver and punched a hole through the roof, grabbing the steering wheel "Sorry, guys! But I'm taking control of this set of wheels!" he told them as he steered the van toward to the skateboarding park. They entered it by ramming the fence "Excuse me! Coming through!" he yelled while still on the truck.

They came close to a ramp, seeing his opportunity, Peter let go of the wheel, shot a web line at the bottom of the wheel and pulled on it, making the van do a sharp turn on the ramp, sending it on a screwdriving mid-air twist . Using his short air time, Spidey position himself at the middle of the van. It continued to twist until it appeared as it was going to land on it's back. Fortunately, Spidey readied himself by landing on the ground while lifting the vehicle over his head. The upside down stop made the criminals hit the roof of the truck and they groaned in pain of the impact. Spidey put the van down, ripped the back doors in to capture the criminals i the back and grabbed the driver.

In the end, The criminals were all tided up near the one webbed to the van, who was now upside down due to the van being upside down.

"Alright, guys, not that this wasn't fun, but I got somewhere else to go. So say "hi" to the cops for me. Okay?" he said right before jumping away and started swing towards his destination as the police sirens started to be heard.

As Spidey neared his meeting point with his friends, landed in an alley in order to change into his civilian attire. When he came out, it revealed that he had messy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a grey sweatshirt under a blue t-shirt with a dark grey hooded cotton jacket over them, he also wore brown pants and grey shoes. He still had his blue backpack, that had some sort of equation stitched on it, where he placed his superhero attire in it. He then decided to continue on foot in order not to arouse suspicion.

As was running, he ran past a news article that had **"D** **OCTOR OCTOPUS: STILL ON THE LOOSE"**

"Oh, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." he muttered to himself as he was running.

He then spotted a building a school with the date 1962 on the front of it. The school is Midtown High, the school Peter and his friends goes. In front of the school, there was a car that seemed to be expensive.

"Ah, Peter, you made it." a man said. He was an african american adult with black hair on the back and side of his hair, but none on the top, he sported a a black mustache and has brown eyes. He was wearing a lab coat over his clothes, indicating that he is a science teacher. His name is Aaron Warren.

"Hey, Mister Warren and sorry about being late. There was something that I had to do." Peter apologized to his teacher.

"There is something else that you can do: get inside the bus." a young male voice was heard. Peter looked at the origin of the voice and saw three other teenagers his age. One of them was a boy and the two others were girls.

The boy had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a grey shirt under a dark grayish blue sweater, dark blue pants and black shoes. That's Harry Osborn, Peter's best friend.

One of the girls has blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a shirt that had stripes of darker and lighter shades of pink under a light beige jacket that had the sleeves rolled up, a grey skirt and a pair of low heel knee high light brown with white sole boots. Her name is Gwen Stacy, she is a friend of Peter.

The other one was a red head with shoulder length hair and green eyes. She wore a grey shirt under a green unzipped hoodie, a dark blue skirt and dark grey low heel knee high boots. She's Mary-Jane Watson, Peter's friend since the age of 7.

"Hey, guys." Peter saluted his friends.

"Hi, Pete. So, excited for the trip to the Stark Expo?" MJ asked the brunette with a smile.

"Heck, yeah! An entire day at the Stark Expo, how cool is that?!" Peter said excitedly making his chuckle at his excitement.

"Yeah, well, just to let you know, you made a lot of of people jealous." Gwen told him.

"True, I mean Sally is so mad that I think invented a new word." Harry confirmed with a chuckle.

"Wow." Peter replied, although his face began to shift into a slightly sadden look. MJ caught that.

"Peter, are you ok?" she asked.

Peter just shook his slightly "I'm fine, I'm fine, it's just... it's the first time that I go to the Stark Expo without Uncle Ben. It feels... kinda weird going without him." he explain. All of the sudden Harry put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Well, don't worry about it. I'm sure your uncle wouldn't want you to miss on the expo just because he's not here anymore." Harry comforted him before the horn of the car could be heard.

"I think I should go before I make the driver mad at me." Peter said to his friends.

"I guess you should." Harry nodded in agreement before lifting up his fist "Have a blast, Pete." he added as Peter fist bumped him.

"See ya, Peter." Gwen waived.

"Have fun." MJ added while she also waived as Peter entered the car and it began to drive towards its destination.

* * *

During the ride, Peter was looking at some pictures of him with his Uncle Ben until he glance to the window and saw that they have arrived at the Stark Expo. The car halted to a stop near the entrance of the expo. Peter opened the door of the car and turned to the driver before leaving.

"Thanks for the ride here, sir." the brunette said.

The driver turned to him. He was an aged man that had grey hair with a mustache and wore tinted glasses over his eyes "Hey, no sweat, kid." he replied before a woman's voice was heard.

"Ah, you must be Peter Parker, I'm Pepper Potts." she was a red head that had freckles on he face, green eyes and her hair tied into a low ponytail. She was wearing a light brown blazer with a black t-shirt, a brown skirt and black high heel shoes. Her name is Pepper Pots, she is a friend of Tony Stark and his secretary at Stark Industries.

"Hi." he simply said as he shook her hand.

"This is your tour identity badge, don't loose it." she said as she handed him an identification badge that has his picture on it.

"Nice." he said as he put it around his neck before looking back at Pepper "So, are you, like, my tour guide or something?" he asked the secretary.

"No, I have a thing check on things to make sure the Expo goes without a problem." she answered.

"Oh."

"You know what? Tony did say that you were responsible enough to be left unsupervised, so you can take a look around if you want." she told the brunette who's eye light up.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"That is if you don't touch anything or get in the way of anyone." he clarified on a firm tone.

"Sure thing thing, Miss Potts." Peter replied as she left to check on the preparations of the Expo. Peter simply stood and looked around "Wish you could be here Uncle Ben." he muttered.

As Peter continued into the expo, he witnessed all the men and women at work preparing the exhibits. He could see the sets of many different companies such as Horizon Labs, Roxxon and Hammer Industries.

"This is so awesome." Peter said in awe as he looked at all the high tech equipment of different companies.

It was then that he saw the stand that had the Stark logo on it. He then began to make his way to it, but was stopped by some security personnel.

"Sorry, kid, authorized personnel only." one of the said as he stood in Peter's way.

"Sorry, I was just curious to see what Stark Industries will be showing." the teenage boy explained.

"You'll see it, _when_ the expo opens." the guard replied sternly.

"Okay, okay, I'll just go somewhere else." Peter assured as he walked away from the site. As he continued he kept looking around "Man, I can't believe that in a few days the Stark Expo is going to open and I get to see everything before it's all ready." he said to himself in amazement.

All of the sudden Peter's Spider-Sense started acting up "Uh oh, Spider-Sense!" he said before a loud noise was heard, that seemed like something or someone attacking. Peter ran towards the direction of the commotion and saw an old familiar face that he did not like.

The man's physic was short and overweight, he had light brown hair and wearing a grey three-eyed visor of some kind over his eyes. He was wearing a dark grey shirt with light grey fingerless glove, light green cargo pant and black boots. Yet, the most peculiar about him would without a doubt be the four dark grey mechanical tentacle that were connected to some kind of equipment on his back. Another thing was the bag that he was transporting with him. His name is Otto Octavius, but many now call him Doctor Octopus.

"Come on, Come on." the mad scientist muttered as he used his visor's heads up display to locate what he is looking for. It was then the scanner located his prize "There."

As Peter saw Ock he ran to find some cover "So much for my day at the expo. Guess it's time for someone else to enter the show." he said to himself as he unzipped his backpack, revealing his suit and mask.

Meanwhile, Ock was making his way to his objective when four guards made him stop in his tracks .

"Freeze!" one of them yelled as they all aim for the mechanical armed scientist "Surrender now or we will open fire!".

"Fools." Otto remarked as he used two of his tentacle to each grad a guard and use them to hit the other two. With just the guards in his grasp remaining, Ock threw them away, sending them flying in the air. Before they hit the ground they were saved by a web net that caught them. The looked up to see Peter in his full Spider-Man suit on the side of a light pole.

"I'll take it from here, guys." he told the guards before he made a leap in the air and began web-zipping towards the villain.

Doctor Octopus stopped in front of a machine "Finally." he grinned as he began tinkering with the computer. All of the sudden, two web lines latched onto the equipment on his back and pulled him away from the machine.

"Sorry, Ock, but this is for display want a souvenir? Go to the gift shop and get a t-shirt or something." Spidey quipped as he hurled his enemy away. Unfortunately, Ock used his tentacles to recuperated himself.

"Spider-Man!?"

"Aww, you do remember me. I feel all warm and fuzzy." Spidey replied.

"How about I make you feel cold and lifeless?" Otto suggested as he began attacking the young hero. The mad scientist lashed out his tentacles at him, trying to hit the web-head, but to no avail due to Spidey's superhuman reflexes and agility.

"What are you even doing here? It's not like you got anything to show for at the expo except your attitude." Spidey told the animal-themed villain while continuing to dodge the attacks.

"As if your pitiful mind could comprehend my motives." the scientist retorted, managing to grad the web slinger by the ankle. He then beated him to the ground two times before tossing him away like a ragdoll, sending him flying through the roof of a snack shack "Now where was I?" he asked rhetorically as he returned to the machine he was tinkering with a few moments earlier.

At the snack shack, Peter was getting up groaning in pain and look down to his suit as it now had a few minor tears "Aww, man, I just fixed last night." he complained as he was getting tired of his suit getting damaged so often.

Back at Octavius, he was using his tentacle to do calibration on the machine "Almost there." he muttered to himself. Seeing his enemy playing with the machine in a way he didn't like. Peter got out of the snack shack and began running towards the mad man and made a big jump in the air.

"Just a few more calibrations." Otto continued until he notice a shadow becoming larger. He realized exactly who it was coming from and he quickly stepped aside, making Spidey miss his intended target. Octavius snarled in anger at the arachnid themed hero "I have had enough of your constant interference in plans, Spider-Man!" he yelled as he charged one of the tips of his tentacles with an electrical charge "Time for you to perish!" he then commanded his electricity charged tentacle to attack at the red and blue hero.

"No thanks!" Spidey replied doing a spinning kick that send the tentacle into the machine and the jolt of electricity was then passed into it, causing it to start overloading.

"No! You imbecile!" Ock cried as he knocked Spider-Man out his way "You have damaged the machine. I have to repair it quickly before it becomes inoperational." he said as he began working on the the advanced piece of equipment.

Having recovered from his hit, Peter watched as his enemy was tempering with the machine while it was acting up dangerously "Otto, take cover!" he called as he ran to him.

"Almost there." the scientist muttered, ignoring the spider telling him to leave the machine.

Seeing as he didn't listen, Spidey shot a web line intended to grab Otto and pull him to safety. Alast it didn't reach in time. Just as the web was on route to it's target, a shockwave was let out of the machine and interpreted the web's trajectory and knocked Peter off balance but he rapidly got up. Then something peculiar happened, a bright flashed and enveloped Ock, along with his bag, as he screamed.

"Otto!" Spidey cried as he rushed as fast as he could while his lenses reflected the sight in front of him. Unfortunately, never managed to get there as another shockwave happened, more powerful then the previous one, sending Spidey flying backwards and knocking him out as the bright light covered the entire screen in solid white.

* * *

 **Here we go guys the start of my reboot. Now I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, because we've got more incoming. I'm not entirely sure that there will be more chapters than the draft story I made, but I will still make it good.  
**

 **As I have stated I have based the appearance of the Marvel characters off the cartoons with some slight alterations on my part. I have based Peter's physical appearance on the new 2017 tv series, only with brown eyes, and with the same clothes as Spectacular Spider-Man, both as references. I also gave him a cotton jacket as a reference to Tom Holland, it will be explained how he got it. Harry is based on the 2017 tv series with the same hairstyle as the one he had in Ultimate Spider-Man, while MJ and Gwen are based on Ultimate Spider-Man with slight modifications.**

 **The outfit that the EG characters will be wearing are the same ones from the first two EG movies due to the events of this story taking place before the events of Legend of Everfree.**

 **For the Spider-Man suit, at the start the look will be the classic design with the same colors and mask lenses as the one from the 2017 tv series along with web pits. I will be putting the homemade suit (a version of it anyway) at one point in the story since I really like. I plan on Peter gaining a new suit at some point in the story, which I believe you can guess how he will get it.**

 **I was planning to do an opening sequence at on point in this chapter, but I decided to do it in the next chapter. Sorry.**

 **Until next time my little readers**


	2. CANCELLING THE STORY

**AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT: Hey guy, so sorry to be so late (three months, wow I'm slow), I have been busy and distracted on other things. I am also doing this to tell you that I will not be continuing my story I have restarted it (again) on Fimfiction. The reason for this is because someone told me that way I might get sort arts based on my story. I have finally finished my first chapter and it should be ready to read soon. I hope you guys will enjoy it. It's still called Equestria Spider and my FIMfiction account is Ponyguy1001 (to keep it simple). Enjoy the story, guys.**


End file.
